Familiar of zero: norami
by Neon dagger
Summary: Louise the zero summons a Nero a norami made by humans and trained as a God Eater now in a new world with no aragami what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Familiar of Zero: norami

I don't own either

Louise de la Vallière has always been regarded as a failure from the first moment she tried to cast a spell and today was her last chance to prove that she wasn't a complete failure of noble.

This day was the only chance she would get to summon a familiar and at this point she would accept anything even a bug at this point anything that would prove that she belonged in the academy and deserved to be taught.

But her prideful mouth made her mouth off to Kirche and now it was time said red head had called her out and her instructor was calling her up to summon her familiar, Louise with a nervous air and a prideful gate moved to the summons circle and began her chant begging for whatever being her call reached to heed her.

In the God Eater universe

Nero a was a God Eater a being created to destroy aragami but he, like many of his kind now days, were not human and his breed was that of the very creatures he hunted an aragami but like Shio they more were humanoid and had human sentience.

The progress with their development and creation had actually been assisted by both Shio and Lindow who had for a brief time been an actual aragami before he was returned to a more human form minus his singular aragami arm.

Those two planted the seeds of any idea in the heads of many scientists and those ideas eventually lead to Nero and his many siblings who were all spawned later in the development after the testing phases were over and they were deploying the humanoid aragami into battle granted it was one norami, the name of his kind although it originally was a name suggested for Shio herself, with a whole squad of human God Eaters until after the norami had proved themselves to Fenrir and the various branches that the norami had worked for and they were, eventually, allowed to deploy in their own groups or solo.

Nero and his siblings all shared a few similar traits white hair and skin and red markings across a bit of their bodies usually on the arm or back a few even had it across their throats, like Nero's, and aside from those similarities they were vastly different height, width, gender appearance, and eye color another thing they shared were abilities all norami presented with superhuman strength, speed, intelligence, regeneration, durability, as well as the ability to change their bodies physically changing their appearance or forming weapons, each weapon is unique to each norami, Nero however was a little different from most of his siblings he was a Psions he shared this trait with thirty others of his generation and five of the previous generation for a grand total of three generations with each generation having anywhere from 25 to a 100 and with only 50 deaths they were proving to be a smart investment.

It was and admired trait and was very useful in battle which rounds about to the final similarity between Nero and his siblings all of them possessed a deep curiosity of the world around them and a voracious appetite which they sated usually by feeding on aragami or other material.

So with that in mind when a glowing green oval appeared in front of him Nero wasted almost no time approaching and touching it but to his surprise it began to suck him in and for a brief moment in his fear Nero considered cutting off his hand but the portal sucked him in before he could even form his weapon and he had to close his eyes as a bright lights blinded him.

Suddenly Nero was deposited on his back and for a moment he just laid there confused before opening his eyes and when Nero opened his eyes he had to squint to avoid the dust which surrounded him.

It took him a moment to collect himself before a shout sounded somewhere to the right and for the life of him he didn't understand what was being said despite sound somewhat like French but was off just enough that he couldn't even scrape any meaning from the mass of people around him.

Back to Louise

Louise almost burst into tears as she sat up and looked at the summoning circle or rather the giant dust cloud Louise thought back a few moments her chant ended and instead of a familiar a large explosion blew everyone back a few feet it was almost ironic her first spell blew up in her face and now the last would too she thought that is until a shout earned her attention "There is something in the dust cloud!" Louise could help but feel hope well in her until heart as she cast her eyes to her mess.

That hope was crushed when her eyes found a figure in the dust as it settled revealing a humanoid figure even if this person was her summoned familiar no one would believe her if she said that she had summoned a human.

Back to Nero

Nero stood and looked around as the dust finally settled and Nero was able to get his first clear look at the people around him and they him and many gasped at his white complexion and hair which made his red eyes and the marking around his neck stand out glaringly.

Nero looked around him and his jaw dropped there was grass and a large fairly well maintained stone building Nero couldn't believe that it was still standing let alone as well maintained as it was the aragami should have eaten this place long ago not to mention the people around him wore odd relatively new looking cloths no rags yet there didn't seem to be any Fenrir markings on them and as far as he knew Fenrir was the only organization with the resources and tech to make such cloths.

Nero suddenly found his attention drawn to a balding man and a young pink haired girl who was talking…well arguing with said balding man before she huffed and turned to look at him before freezing as she took in his appearance before turning and talking to the older male with a confused look on her face she pointed at him.

After a moment Nero walked up to them making the entire field fall silent as he approached and after reaching the two Nero asked in his default language Japanese "Hello do you understand me?" and when that failed Nero switched to English and asked again but that failed too so Nero began to cycle through all the languages that he had been taught in his early years which was ironic to say as he was only 7 years old though he did have the physical appearance of a male that was mid to late teens.

Nero huffed in annoyance before shaking his head it was then that the pink haired girl griped his shoulders and pulled him down to her level before saying something and kissing him Nero immediately backed away and shoved the girl away causing the girl to fall to the ground.

At that moment Nero became aware of a burning sensation on his hand so he looked and found a brand like mark burning itself into his hand so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment he gripped the affected hand at the wrist and ripped the appendage free with a grunt of pain before dropping the now free hand onto the ground as the mark finished burning itself into the hand.

Many of the students including Louise and Colbert felt sickened at the display most lost their lunch but to their surprise no blood flowed out of the wound Colbert almost immediately rushed forwards and gripped Nero's forearm and looked at wound only to stop and back up as the would be stump began growing.

The older male looked to his staff and waved it over Nero for a moment before speaking and to Nero's surprise he understood everything the older man said.

"Are you ok?" asked Colbert Nero nodded and moved a step away from him before replying.

"Yes I am fine I have suffered worse wounds before… but tell me where are the aragami?" at this Colbert and all the students in hearing range that weren't still puking gave the pale boy disbelieving looks until he raised his hand again showing that his hand had already regenerated up to mid hand and some of his thumb was already back before continuing "Now that we have gotten my healing out of the way where are the aragami?"

Colbert sighed before replying "I don't know what and aragami is I am afraid." prompting Nero to raise an eyebrow.

"Aragami you know the creatures eating humanity to the brink of extinction the whole reason God Eaters and the norami were made?" asked Nero at the confused looks he received Nero frowned as he spoke again "You…really have no idea do you?"

At Colbert's negative head shake Nero frowned "Where am I…am I on earth still?"

Colbert replied quickly "You are in Tristan magic academy in Halkeginia and if you don't mind me asking what and who are you…I know of no creature that heals like you do?"

Nero smiled as his eyes looked to his almost entirely healed hand and replied "I am Nero a norami or stray god I and my siblings were made to kill aragami or violent gods and we are essentially aragami ourselves except we are man-made and we look like humans for the most part minus our pale complexion and white hair."

Colbert found it hard to believe but considering the fact that the boy's hand was regenerating before his very eyes it was difficult to deny.

Colbert's eyes followed Nero as said boy looked at his hand and frowned Colbert then saw the cause the runes had burned into the new hand Nero gave and annoyed sigh and picked up his freshly detached hand which was starting to break down with his newly regrown hand and to the disgust of many in the crowed he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it whole causing several to gag.

Nero took a moment allowing his body to relax a moment before he spoke annoyance tinging his tone "So what is with branding across my hand?"

Colbert who was quite pale replied "You just ate your hand!" Nero nodded before replying.

"Of course I can't waste the oracle cells in it as I am not sure if I can make more here and since I can't seem to get rid of this mark I might as well reuse them." Colbert shook his head to clear it for the moment.

"It is a Familiar brand it is a sign that you are summoned by Louise…the girl who kissed you." as Colbert finished Nero turned to look at Louise who was still quite pale.

"So what exactly is a summon and familiar?" asked Nero in a cold tone still staring at his summoner unnerving the girl as his red eyes grazed over her seemingly trying to figure out the best way to cut her up if he didn't like the answer he heard.

Seeing the look Nero was giving Louise Colbert spoke while being very cautious of how he phrased his next few words "A summoning ritual calls forth a being, most commonly an animal this I believe is the first time an intelligent being has been summoned and the being that is summoned becomes the familiar of the summoner and assist the summoner until one of them dies."

At this Nero chuckled and replied "Let me get this right she" Nero pointed at Louise "summoned me so now I have to sever her until I die…yeah no that's not happening I just spent my seven whole years of life learning to fight and fighting and now I am in a new world without those problems and you expect me to just bend at the knee…what's stopping me from killing all of you and leaving this place?"

And cut


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar of Zero: Norami

I don't own either

Nero formed a broad sword like blade and pointed it as the professor before he rolled his neck but his blade remained steady in his hands as he did this before speaking "And just so you don't get any ideas."

Nero dashed forward and appeared behind the balding professor blade pressed tightly against the man's throat "I am fast enough to kill half of you before you could form any kind of defense…so start talking old man." Nero released the old man and moved back to his original position.

Colbert swallowed and his eyes drifted to his students before looking back at Nero "If you could kill us easily as you say then why don't you?"

Nero's shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes before speaking "Just because I am able doesn't mean I will but I really am not going to be a slave especially not to someone weaker than me…but I am willing to take jobs and I will need knowledge and money to live in this world and I would like to life my new free life without the annoyance of incapable people trying to kill me…and despite no longer being on a preverbal leash I wouldn't lie and say that killing so many kids for such a reason wouldn't weigh on my mind…so give me options." Nero understood the irony of calling them kids when after a quick glance confirmed that most if not all were at least five or so years older than himself.

The old man sighed and tried to think quickly come up with some sort of alternative…before he was struck with an idea "You said you would be willing to work for pay in the form of money and knowledge yes?" Nero nodded to the blading man.

"Yes I am after all in an unknown land with unknown circumstance." replied Nero with a bit of a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth it seems that no blood would be spilt today.

Louise who was just now starting to regain her stomach she finally spoke up "You have no right to do this the familiar contract is complete as per tradition!" Nero just stared at her blankly for a moment before replying.

"Hey Pinky I don't care about your traditions or rules if they hinder me and seeing as I have my free will and the ability to move, fight, and speak I won't do anything unless I get something out of it." Louise blushed in embarrassment at Nero's blatant disrespect and hostility especially so since it was in front of her peers who already had a low opinion of her and this Norami's disrespect was not helping.

Colbert on the other hand gave her a look before returning his attention to Nero and speaking "Well either way we need to finalize your conditions if you are to stay here in any form no please follow me…Everyone but Louise is dismissed please take this time to become comfortable with your familiars." after speaking Colbert gestured for Louise and Nero to follow his as he began moving towards the main building while making sure to glance back everyone in while to make sure Nero was still following.

Five minutes of walking later

Nero had gotten bored and was now messing with his blade smoothing the edge, making it jagged, making it curve and bend before they finally reached a more refined looking door with unreadable scrawl in the upper middle bit.

Colbert knocked and entered after a reply came from the other side and thus Nero and Louise followed seconds later where upon entering they were greeted by an old long bearded man with entirely white hair who gained a rather surprised look when Nero entered the room with his sword, which he had turned into a 'normal' sword for a god eater that is to fit into the doorway, was now resting against his shoulder as he entered the room.

This reaction was shared with a green haired woman who dropped a small stack of scrolls which she was carrying in surprise Nero lowered the sword and propped it against the ground and spoke "Well hi to you too."

The silence was soon broken by Colbert "This young man here was summoned by Louise but he refuses to accept the contract and instead offered his employment in exchange for money and knowledge…he also claims knowledge of another world one ravaged by monsters call Aragami."

The old man looked to Nero who simply nodded in agreement before replying "That is correct…you know I never bother to ask your names."

The Headmaster chuckled heartily "I am Osmond and my younger companion by your side is Colbert and this beautiful young lady is Miss Longueville." as Osmond spoke a tiny white mouse scurried from under said woman's cloths and up the old man's robes before resting on his should and squeaking into the man's ear the old man seem to stage whisper to himself as he seemingly understood the mouse "Ah so she is wearing black lacy today is she?"

Miss Longeuville blushed and sputtered but quickly went about her business plotting revenge for a later date Colbert also blushed and looked away seemingly embarrassed about working for such a man that would not only peek at a woman's under wear but announce so openly Louise looked away as well but her blush was spread all across her face giving away that she was either innocent or an easy tease.

Nero just raised an eyebrow dissolved his sword and face palmed with both hands, an almost forgotten art on his home world, before dragging said hands down his face ok he might be the head master but any respectability this man may have had earned in their short meeting was gone "Can we get back on topic please." asked Nero snapping the old man from his…thoughts.

Colbert cleared his throat before speaking "Yes I believe that if this…relationship is to work in any sense we must have it written up and agreed upon by both parties." as Colbert spoke he looked at both Nero and Louise for any objections he found none but Louise's scowl was enough to show that she didn't like having to write a contract with her familiar a being that was supposed to be loyal to a fault and willing to do anything its master asked.

Osmond simply clapped his hands together with presumably a smile, it was hard to tell with the beard in the way, before speaking "Wonderful Miss Longeuville please retrieve a blank contract and bring it to me." Osmond watched the woman walk past and watched her look for a blank contract before a small streak of red began to stain his beard.

Nero raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Miss Longueville as what else would have the old man's attention so tightly before quickly turning back around he didn't have blood vessels or a heart or blood for that matter but if he did he no doubt would have been blushing Miss Longueville was bent at the waist looking for the scroll and quite the view it was she was…robust to say the least.

Nero took a moment to force purge the chemicals his oracle cell imitation of a human brain was trying to make send throughout his body one of the downsides of being human based to the level that him and his siblings were they sometimes suffered from human conditions like being…aroused it was uncomfortable and made him feel awkward hence the force purge.

Nero's attention was brought back to the contract and the other people in the room apparently they were taking down demands and conditions that would be placed in the contract.

Nero read over the demands and immediately began crossing out a few such as: the summoned (Nero) must obey all commands given by the summoner (Louise), the summoned (Nero) must revere and respect the summoner (Louise), the summoner may inflect any punishment she deems fit should the summoned (Nero) displease her in any way, the summoned (Nero) must remain by the summoner's (Louise's) side at all times.

Louise released a shout and almost lunged at Nero as he did so Nero for his part glanced uncaringly at her before going back to mark out a few more things as well as add a few of his own demands.

In the end Nero made only three demands the ability to reject any order he finds to difficult (read as annoying), any job he accepts he gets payed in the form of money or knowledge via books/tutoring or material items, and the right to separate from Louise when he believes that the contract no longer stands to benefit him.

Despite these being his only demands he was an as strong as an anti-aragami wall no matter how much the pink haired girl complained he managed to shut her up when he threatened to just leave despite the inconvenience it would cause him until he figured out the country's written word and finding a steady stream of work but people always need something dead.

Louise ground her teeth but finished signing the document the only thing that she was able to keep in the contract was that Nero would protect her until the contract finished which Nero could end any time he felt he wasn't getting anything beneficial.

As soon as the document was signed a copy was made for each of them before the original was sealed to be kept in the schools vault until Louise was able to move it to her family's home.

Nero stored by asking the headmaster to store it with the original after that Nero left bidding good bye and good night to everyone and followed Louise to her room so that he would know where it was.

After arriving Louise brought him inside and tried to order him to undress her but when he refused she tried to throw another fit.

"If you're so delicate that you can't even look at my body then I feel your use here is nonexistent Dog!" shouted Louise her face already red with rage but Nero had his response in hand and he used it readily.

"No actually I am not useless I just refuse to do something you, yourself can do…" Nero turned and made for the door much to the confusion of Louise until he turned and spoke over his shoulder "I am going for a walk." with that said Louise's door was opened and closed as Nero exited her room leaving a now fuming mad Louise to scream at him from her dorm.

And cut


End file.
